Invitation
by tigersbride
Summary: Peter usually stays with her just to make sure she sleeps - this time, sleeping is not a priority. Rated M for a very good reason, naughty little one shot as a nice xmas present from me to you.


**Just a quick warning - lots and lots of smut. Rated M for a very very good reason. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy, that it's not too over the top, and that you all had a lovely Xmas! **

**I don't own anything, if only. **

* * *

The night was cold and clear as Peter pulled his car up outside Olivia's apartment building. You could see the stars, which suggested that in the morning he'd need to spend a good fifteen minutes defrosting the ice off of the windscreen when he left to go home or off on another case. It rarely reached above freezing in the winter, which meant that the 3 inch thick layer of snow that had fallen just over a week ago still dusted the path and grass, crunching under his feet as he walked to the door trying not to slip. He pressed her intercom and she buzzed him in without words, just as she always did. As he waited for the elevator to take him to her floor, his mind wondered how long it would take her to fall asleep tonight, and how many tears she'd shed before she embraced slumber.

He entered to see her sat on the couch, whiskey glasses and bottle ready. Judging by the whiskey packet, it'd been new recently, and yet only about a third of it remained. She didn't look up, but he knew to sit and pour himself a glass of the amber liquid. She only seemed to notice him then, turning her glass to him and clinking it on his before they downed the drink in unison. She picked the bottle up from the coffee table, and gestured it to Peter, asking silently if he wanted a refill. He held out his glass for her, and she topped them both up, taking this drink slower.

It wasn't long before he found himself lying next to her in her bed, without them having spoken at all. Surprisingly, she hadn't yet begun to cry, but she wasn't asleep either. She rolled over – her back to him, and pulled his arm across her body so his hand rested on her stomach. The proximity, which Peter had long since gotten used to avoiding, started to affect him. He gave her side a squeeze with his hand as he backed away and rolled back off before she noticed, whilst he tried to calm himself down. He hadn't been so close to this Olivia before, not for more than a few seconds in an embrace. He started to curse his tight fitting boxers as he felt them stretch over his growing arousal which was prevailing despite his best efforts. As he left her side she rolled back to face him, meeting his hungry eyes curiously. Peter could help but look away, scared of losing the trust he was slowly trying to regain. He took her hand this time, rolling on his back and reversing their position so she thought nothing was wrong.

Her hand lowered itself lazily from where he had rested it on the lower part of his chest, and she dropped it down to just under his naval, with one finger lying on the elastic of his boxers. Peter felt his heart start to speed, each slowly repairing piece pounding against his ribcage with the threat of breaking itself again. He was finding it very difficult to ignore her hand, and after a few minutes she shifted slightly, raising her hand and about to replace it before it brushed slightly against the bulge in his boxers.

He gulped, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for her to move to the other side of the bed or ask him to leave, but she replaced her hand back to his naval and pressed her body closer to him. Partly due to fear, he remained still, praying she hadn't noticed, that the alcohol had clouded her view enough for her to have missed it. Until he felt her kneading her hand into his stomach, clawing at his skin with her fingers, he hadn't even considered the possibility that she wasn't horrified by his body's reaction to her. Until he felt her pursed, moist lips sucking a kiss on the back of his neck, he thought she would have been entirely repulsed, angry even.

His body chose to ignore his mind as he rolled onto his back, turning his head to sweep her lips from his neck to his mouth. His heart happily began to repair itself, but his mind screamed at him to slow down. Instead of pushing him away, scared or intimidated by his desperation for her, she threw a leg over both of his and pulled herself up so she was kneeling over him, sitting on his erection. She bent back over him to recapture his lips, edging her tongue around them slowly, making him gasp and groan. All that mattered to her was that it was her making him feel like this, not her alternate. Involuntarily, he bucked into her, but she pressed him firmly back down, feeling the blood rushing into his cock as she rubbed it against her. He lifted his arms and dragged her old sweater over her head, leaving her soft skin and supple, pert breasts exposed. She sat back up and he followed her, capturing her nipple into his mouth with his tongue, sucking and biting slightly in a tantalising manner that turned the tables so that she was the one moaning.

Peter had no shirt to remove, his boxers were all he was wearing, so to make it fair he pulled on her sweatpants and she lifted a leg so that they could come off, kicking them away desperately, and leaving them both just in underwear. He was surprised to feel how wet she was through her black panties – despite that they were made of lace and he urgently wanted to rip them off of her – but he was pleased that it was all down to him. With authority, she place one hand on her chest and slipped herself backward slightly, gripping his cock through his boxers with her free hand. She grinned wickedly at the gasp he let out, and the way his mouth, moist and begging, hung open slightly in awe. The need and appreciation in his eyes made her get back to the task that was literally at hand as she stroked him, winding him up to a breaking point where he tried to sit. Olivia wouldn't allow it, and finally held his tip underneath the thin fabric of his underwear, pumping down gently at first, watching him release a whimper. She continued the movements quite slowly still, until he had broken out in a sweat. It was only then that she began to increase her rhythm. God, it was turning her on so much seeing him like this that she couldn't dream of stopping, not even when he wanted her to.

"...'Livia" he panted, "Please... or I'll come in my pants"

She smirked at him, uncaring. It wouldn't be the first time his clothing had made it into her washing machine, at least this time it would be for the right reasons. He thought she'd let him calm down when she removed her hand from his dick, and he gulped back in relief, body still tingling from the close onset of what he was sure would have been an incredible orgasm if he'd wanted it to be. With his head tilted back he gulped in and the cooler air above him rushed into his lungs, catching as the rubbing began again, but he knew this time that she was rubbing herself on him. It didn't take much after that. A few devilish glimpses from otherwise desperately squeezed closed eyes was enough to take him over the edge. The pleasure was resonating off of her, her expression and glee radiating from her beautiful features and leading him to unimaginable heights as his hold on the world plummeted and he couldn't help but give himself up to the god's of bliss.

The wickedness in her grin returned as she felt him spill out under him, dampening her further. It was her turn for desperation, but her grip on reality was stronger than his, and she had it more under control than he ever could. She watched him squirm and twitch beneath her for a few more seconds before he spluttered, remembering his need for air. His slight grimace at the warm liquid leaking out over his numbness didn't go unnoticed by her either. Olivia smiled as he stared at her in awe. She leant back in for a kiss again before she started the second phase of her plan. His tongue danced with hers as they drank from each other, need imminent on her part. The kiss broke when she pulled herself downward, leaving wet kisses down his neck, past his collarbones. She paused to bite his nipple slightly on her journey, before continuing downward, noticing how he erupted in goosepimples as her teeth met his sensitive skin.

When she reached his boxers, she pulled away the damp material and freed him, noticing the heat he was giving off. Her tongue met his length as she tasted his salted skin, and she licked him from the base to the tip as he subconsciously reared upward. She rewarded his need with entrance, taking him into her until he was ready for her. As she removed her mouth from him, she looked at him. Peter Bishop, strong, dominant, intelligent, and she'd reduced him to a whimpering puppy. She felt almost guilty for a moment as she watched him, until he gathered his strength and dragged off the teasing black lace, revealing her ass. He rolled her over, his turn to dominate her, and rubbed two fingers over her clit until her loud, hot moans were too much for him, he felt like he might come again if he had to keep listening.

He only removed his hand to guide his dick into her centre, gasping as it practically swam in her moisture, and bathed in her heat. She gulped as he pressed into her, and she tightened for him, leaving them groaning together as he built up a rhythm for them both. When they were steady, he replaced the hand he had on her clit and began to rub again, so that her movements became erratic and she burst into flames of paradise beneath him, crying out in ecstasy. Now, he thought, they were even. It was his turn to grin wickedly now, and she glared at him for it. She knew he couldn't last forever, even if he would last longer after her little play with him.

They had no concept of time, but it seemed like the heavenly feeling was continuing forever, and she'd had to stop herself on more than one occasion since the first – she just didn't want to give him the satisfaction, didn't want him to win. Olivia knew Peter was getting close again when she felt it becoming hotter. Slowly, his breathing became more erratic and his thrusts would occasionally fall out of time and he'd end up deeper than he meant to go, groaning at each of these occurrences. He could feel himself slipping away, and started to slow his pattern to prolong their sex, but she was having none of it. She swung them over, mounting him and picking up a speed that he hadn't reached until he tripped over the edge again, pouring into her as she tightened and fell through the border of life and heaven with him, collapsing her chest down onto his as she twitched, hearing only their screams and her name escaping his lips.

He stroked her back slowly and delicately as they caught their breaths again, until she rolled off of him, lying with his arm around her neck, not caring about the sweaty, sticky mess that they were both in. When they'd calmed down, Peter turned his head to her and kissed her hair, leaving his forehead pressed against her temples.

After a while, Olivia looked into her partner's eyes, searching for the reason why that had just happened. He saw her curiosity, and smiled back at her.

"I can't tell you how you feel, 'Livia, but I can tell you that I still want to be with you, and I definitely want you – that was... that was the best I've ever had ."

She nodded with a shrug, and upon remembering the first part of his explanation, she looked again at the ceiling. He placed another kiss into her hair, noticing that she smiled slightly as he did so. Even if she wasn't sure she had feelings for him, they were there definitely, he reasoned. He could definitely wait for her, would definitely wait for more of _that. _

"It was pretty good..." she chuckled, smiling still as she faced his grin again. "I don't want to say goodbye to that..." she paused as she reasoned with her thoughts, "and I won't say never, or a long time away, or anything like that, but I think the couple thing needs to come back slowly."

He smiled, nodding to show he appreciated how she felt. He leant in and placed a kiss on her lips that she returned gladly. He somehow didn't think he'd have to wait for her for long, especially if he could catch her off guard sometimes in the lab – he had a feeling she'd get off on the danger.

For the first time since he'd learned the truth about his relationship with Olivia's alternate, Peter felt like he had something to hope for, to live for. His shattered life might possibly put itself back together, with Olivia as the glue. She had a new found forgiveness in her heart, everything that had happened had been because of her, and he'd said it had been the best he'd had. Something in her believed him, perhaps it was the look in his eyes as he begged her not to let him come the first time resonating from her memory. She grinned at the image, making a mental note to re-use that trick. She felt him squeeze her hand, and met his eyes again, kissing him goodnight for one last time that day.


End file.
